Talk:Yuka/@comment-182.178.190.121-20150919173225/@comment-26283357-20150920152726
It is actually unnatural for either Yuka or Mayu to know anything about what has been going on other than what they have been told by either Kouta or Nana or what they have seen for themselves, this is a government classified operation and as such anybody that is not in the know will at some point be eliminated. What exactly would the media have reported endlessly, they have been been kept in the dark all the time or were used to produce a cover story. Even with the final destruction of the DRI and the dead of Kakuzawa you can bet that the media will not be in the know and what happened that day is likely going to be attributed to a freak storm occurance as the government does not want for it to be known to the general public of what they have been invovled in, this would likely be one of the country's biggest cover ups. Any word of this getting out would have led to Japan becoming a pariah in the view of other nations. How would Yuka's mother be even able to tell her anything as she knows the least of all people related to the inn? I'm wondering where you got the odd idea that she would know anything that Yuka doesn't already know? Even up till the point of the DRI operatives storming the inn Yuka still doesn't know anything of the history of either Nyu or Nana with the only exception that some armed men were after Nyu when Kouta had gotten hurt, she hadn't been told anything by Nana. I'm also seriously questioning if you have read the manga given how you are now trying to paint the picture that Kouta is being nice to Kaede, he outright says it in the manga that he will never forgive her for having killed Kanae and his father regardless of how many times she says that she is sorry, he outright tells her that he hates her, that even now he still is disgusted with her to the point that he would rather want to kill her himself, ch 99 and 100 Also how the hell do you even get the idea that Yuka placing that 5th cup makes you think that Yuka has forgiven Kaede, Kouta is surprised by her placing a 5th cup because when there are only 4 people in the house. That is what it shows, nothing else. They all have accepted that Nyu is gone for good and won't be coming back, the memory that Nana has of her when she tastes the soumen shows that. Again who is saying anything about revenge, I find it to be a really poor choice of words on your behalf. What Yuka would rather want is justice for the murder of her family members. I do not see how that in any form or way makes her into a tsundere or even more preposterous yandere and I find even attempting labelling her as either one to be ludicrous at best.